


His

by HomewardBones



Category: WWE
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: Shameless Roman Reigns smut one shot.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty one shot that I'm transferring over from my old FanFic account. Enjoy ya' little nasty! Let me know if I should make a sequel? Maybe one focused a bit more on the daddy kink?  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Roman Reigns, this is just a creative work.

Roman was always known for his temper, but never towards you.

Today was different.

You heard a car screech into the driveway of your three-story Victorian evolved from a Gothic style home with overly ornamented structures, and looked out the window to see it was Roman! A smile spread across your lips as you hurriedly made your way out of your study on the top floor. Not wanting to run down the spiral staircase you hopped up onto the railing and slid all the way down to the bottom, where your bare feet hit the hard wood floor with a soft thud. You were about to rush to open the door and greet your husband with a smile when suddenly the large wooden door swung open and hit the wall behind it with a bang that made you flinch. Roman stood there with his brows furrowed, his lip curled, and a glare that could kill.

"S-sweetheart?" you were careful in this situation to watch what you said, because you'd seen him snap before at co-worker. "How was your day, baby?" you said as you slowly advanced towards him and extended your arm in trying to touch his hand.

Roman continued to glare, seemingly seeing right through your being. That is, until your fingertips oh-so-gently touched his arm. His death gaze shot right at you and he grabbed your arm and pulled you roughly up to him, lifting you off of the ground.

"Roman!" you cried out. He ignored your pain and his grip tightened around your arm making you contort in pain. "Please! Stop!" you begged, your voice cracking.

He let out a low growl and grabbed you by your hip and hoisted you up and over his shoulder, his large hands keeping a death grip on your legs and side. Once he had you secured in place and stormed up the stairs and made his way wordlessly to their bedroom. When he reached the bedroom door he nearly busted it down and proceeded on in, once reaching the king sized bed the threw you down which made the headboard and frame rattle against the wall and floor.

"Roman! What's wrong with you?!" you hollered. At this point you were scared but in some odd way his actions created a ball of fire in the lower part of your stomach that you couldn't ignore. Something in the way he was hungrily scanning you up and down made you bite your lip without you realizing it.

When you attempted to sit up he lunged at you and held your body down against the bed. One hand had a vice like grip on your neck and shoulder area, the other was flat on your thigh. Every breath got caught in your throat as you tried to wiggle your way out of his grip, but with every movement to get away he would press his rock hard body down on yours making it impossible to escape.

"Don't...move," he growled, his eyes focused right on yours. You could feel the heat radiating off of him and you could smell the scent of the shampoo in his hair that was dangling right in front of your face.

Why did all of this make you want him? What was so good about feeling him throw you around like a rag-doll that you could just beg for more? You almost wanted him to hurt you more, you were so close to begging for something, anything! You just wanted his hands all over you, in every possible way.

"Roman...please, just talk to me," you softly whined. His hot breath kept sending electricity down your core every time it landed on your skin.

"You're going to learn something important today," he spoke in a low tone. "You are mine. You belong to me.

"Roman, what is this all abou-" Roman cut you off by a powerful and rough kiss, his tongue forced its way into your unsuspecting mouth and explored every bit of your tongue with his. This caused you to moan into the kiss and lift your hips up against the force of his hand holding them down. He let out a deep growl and pushed his pelvis against yours at full force causing you to break the kiss and made you moan out his name, which only made him do it harder each time.

"Roman! Please!" you hollered. "More." you said in a low breathy way directly in his ear, that type of tone that made Roman turn wild and he began to ravage your lips once more. You were able to squirm out of his grip and sit up. You ran your hands all over his chest and fiddled with it in trying to remove it but when Roman realized what you were up to he grabbed both of your wrist with one hand and held them in another death grip.

"One more move without permission and I'll have to punish you." Roman spoke clearly. In your head you screamed 'Oh please punish me! Please!'. He released your hands and you immediately grabbed a fistful of his hair of his long, black, and silky locks and yanked as hard as you could. He snarled at you and grabbed your wrists again and pulled you over his lap. He forcefully pulled down your skinny jeans and tossed them across the room. For a moment he gazed at your black lace clad pale little ass, and felt a tightness in his own pants. Ignoring it, he raised his hand and began to furiously slap your tight little ass causing screams of pure ecstasy to spill from your throat.

Roman's groin began to feel more and more sore with ever moan and scream, almost to the point where he contemplated fucking you right then and there. However, he noticed how much you liked being roughed up by him, seeing as you purposely brought on your own punishment. That being so, he decided to punish you until you begged for him to be inside you.

When his hand could no longer take the pain of constantly spanking you, he pushed you face fist into the pillows and slithered up behind you, slowly grinding his groin against your semi-soaked lace undies. Your hips bucked and your back arched, begging to be taken by Roman but he wasn't ready to oblige just yet.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked your head back and lowered his lips down to your ear.

"You want me, whore?"

All you could do was quiver under him and let out a slight whimper. Roman pulled harder and asked again, in a much more dominating tone.

"Do you want me inside your tight little cunt, slut?"

"YES!" You hollered out. "Please! Fuck me! I'm begging you!"

Roman's eyes rolled back in his head and he held back a moan. God, he loved it when you begged like that! He growled and begin feel a stiffness in his trousers and it was unbearable at this point. He used your hair to pull you up so your back rested against his chest. His hot breath on your neck made you lean your head back, exposing the soft sensitive skin. Roman couldn't resist it anymore and he sunk his teeth into your skin and felt it give as he sucked and licked your sweet spot.

You let out a scream and his hand shot up to your mouth, which only turned you on more. His other hand invaded your soaked panties and roughly swirled your sensitive clit, using your own juices to enhance your pleasure.

Your hips bucked and your legs shook but his arms kept your body pressed against his. When he finally released your neck from in between his teeth he admired the bloody red and purple mark he left, to him this was his way of marking his territory. You whined when he let go of your neck and wished he would leave marks all over you.

When he heard you whine, he began to rub slower circles over your now swollen clit and soon he was barely touching it but it was enough to send you over the edge and let an orgasm rip through your body and cause you to go stiff against his body. He loved the feeling of you cumming for him so much that he rammed three fingers into your pussy to feel your wall clench around them.

You moaned his name over and over as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out of you and picked up speed. His free hand ripped your shirt off of you and over your shoulder he saw the black lacy bra that matched your panties. He pulled his fingers out of you and held them up to your parted lips.

"Lick them clean." He commanded. You were hesitant at first but eventually you began to lick his fingers, tasting all the juices that has spilled out of you when you erupted in an orgasm. You started to get into it more and started to suck each finger until they were clean.

"Good girl." He purred into your ear.

He pulled his fingers out of your mouth and unhooked your bra all in one fluid motion. Roman pushed you down onto the bed and yanked off those drenched lace panties that he'd been dying to rid you off.

You flipped yourself over, which Roman seemed to allow, and he gazed upon your body which was already dripping with sweat. Your hands slowly reached up and slipped under the hem of his shirt and carefully lifted it up while your hands ran over every bit of muscle on his torso.

Eventually Roman allowed you to remove his shirt and run your hands all over his arms and chest. Cautiously your hands made their way down to his pants where they quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants sliding them and his boxers down his ultra toned legs. As they fell below his groin area, his raging hard cock nearly sprang out, and you stared at it in all it's glory.

Without even thinking, you wrapped your fingers around it and began to stroke him, all while lowering your head and touching your lips to the sensitive flesh of his tip. This caused Roman to shiver in pleasure and put his hands on the back of your head. You saw this as an encouraging gesture and continued to move your head down further down his cock.

He let out low growls and began to thrust into your mouth, essentially face-fucking you. Your moans and his began to become one as you sucked him off.

Your tongue swirled up and down his shaft causing him to tense up and he realized he was going to cum soon. You could feel his cock throbbing and tensing in your mouth and suddenly he shot his load right down your throat.

"Fuck!" Roman moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

You swallowed every drop of his cum and savored how he tasted, he was sweet and his cum had a thick but nice consistency. Roman pulled his pulsing cock out of your mouth and pulled your face up to his, kissing you deeply but slightly softer than before.

He broke the kiss and held his lips less than an inch away from his and softly spoke in the deep husky tone.

"Bend over my little slave."

Oh god, when he talked like that it just drove you over the edge. You turned your self around and rested your face on your pillows. Roman loved seeing you like this, especially when you wiggled your ass at him, just begging him to wreck your tight little pussy.

He grabbed your hips and teased your soaked cunt with the tip of his massive cock. You let out little whimpers every time his cock almost entered you, which only made him laugh deeply.

"Baby plea-" Roman cut you off by ramming his cock into your dripping wet pussy making you scream and grab the sheets.

"Shut up, no talking slut!" He growled as he slammed every single inch of him into you over and over hitting your sweet spot every time.

You couldn't catch your breath because of your constant screaming at every movement Roman made, he eventually covered your mouth with his hand, which again turned you on more than it should have. His other hand grabbed at your tits and massaged them roughly, occasionally pinching at one of your sensitive nipples.

Roman could already feel your tight walls clench around his cock, but he didn't care he was going to fuck you until he was satisfied.

An orgasm began to build up in your core and your tried to tell Roman, but with that big hand over your mouth it was impossible. So you just let it rock through your body, making your buck your hips back against Roman's, causing him to moan out your name and assorted profanities.

His hand that engulfed your breast moved down your body to your clit and fiercely rubbed circles around your abused bundle of nerves. This caused you to scream into Roman's hand and it only encouraged him to abuse you more.

He began to pull his cock out completely and ram all the way back in, hitting the spot deep in your cunt every time like a freight train. Your screams were a mix of pain and pleasure and it just turned him on so much!

Roman could feel himself getting close to cumming, so he decided to flip you over onto your back and lift your leg up over his shoulder so he could pound deeper and deeper inside you. He used his thumb to continue roughly rubbing your red, swollen clit and with his other hand kneed at your sore breasts. He took one of your perky nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before biting down on it causing you to yelp in pain.

He nipped at your breasts, sucking here and there leaving marks all over your chest as he moved over to the other nipple. He took it in his teeth and bit down until he drew the slightest bit of blood, causing you to lift your hips up and only helping Roman push his cock into your cunt. To relive your pain, Roman suck gently on your nipples until you were moaning again.

He kept biting and sucking at your sore, red nipples until his thrusts became more sporadic, realizing he was going to cum soon, he began thrusting so hard that the bed frame rattle with every movement.

As he shot his load deep into you pussy he threw his head back and hollered out your name. Seeing him like this caused another orgasm to rip through you, making you clench up on Roman's monster cock again, this only heightened his orgasm and made him thrust in a few more times before slowing down and eventually stopping.

He collapsed beside you and closed his eyes. You adored how gorgeous he looked in his post-orgasmic glow. His body covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead and neck. You watched his chest rise and fall rapidly but eventually come down to a slow steady pace.

"Roman..?" You whispered.

"Seth...I saw how he was watching you the other day...I needed to make sure he knows that you're my woman..." Roman spoke, eyes closed, lips curled into a smile.

"Oh baby, how could I forget who I belong to? After all, no one can fuck like you can." You said with a smirk.

Roman let out a little groan and jumped on top of you again.

"Spread those legs little girl, time for round two." He growled with a smile.

"...Yes, _Daddy_ " You purred, forcing a beast like snarl from Roman like one you've never heard.


End file.
